


Bells

by Mikimoo



Series: Burn 'verse [14]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jay try out some new toys. [Unrepentant Burn Verse Porn]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

This was an exercise in control for both of them. Jason had to be so careful that he didn’t take it to far, didn’t lose himself completely in that feeling; he also had to be vigilant that he didn’t let Dick push them both beyond what was comfortable. When he was in that state he would let Jason beat him bloody, let Jason do anything he wanted, consequences be damned.

Dick was trusting him to keep them both safe, and that is a trust to be reveled in - it’s the one thing that keeps his hunger and rage in check, and sometimes it’s the thing that keeps him going when things are bad.

Dick was kneeling on the bed, his hands clasped behind his back – his only binding was the soft black blindfold tied across his eyes, and his body was trembling in the effort to keep still.

They had been shopping earlier – a small, bright, bubbly sex shop with an enthusiastic sales woman. Jason had sort of wanted to die when Dick started telling her about his vague and yet very intense sex ideas but she had been helpful, and between them they had bought so much weird kinky stuff [some of which Jason was as yet unable to identify] that it came to almost $200. So worth it though, it was even worth the embarrassment of having to ask what the hell certain things were – who even knew what sounding was? Dick apparently and he seemed very keen to try it, the freak. Jason had not been entirely sure, so they had settled for a set of surprisingly elegant looking plugs – and the noises Dick had made as they carefully inserted one into the head of his penis made every bit of the trip worth it.

The plug was now adorned with two delicate silver bells, and Dick was charged with keeping still and silent – something he was spectacularly bad at. Any noise from his mouth or the bells would be met with quick and painful punishment. Jason was having trouble controlling himself - the pre-come leaking from the hollow tip of the plug and the sweat rolling down Dick’s chest, collecting in his belly button, was the most tempting sight. It was torture for them both.

Jason leaned in. He was glad Dick was blindfolded, so he couldn’t see that this was making Jason almost as wrecked as he was, the power he had over him and the fact Dick was so fucking beautiful strung out and desperate. He loved the fact he could feel Dick’s attention focused on him, even though he was obeying Jason’s instructions and keeping still.

“You look so hot like this golden boy, so pretty.” Jason just about managed to keep his voice level and steady even when Dick’s breathing changed and his lips moved in something that might have been a plea. He didn’t make a sound though, and Jason hummed in pleasure. “Good boy,” he breathed and almost on cue the bell on the end of Dick’s cock rang as his penis jerked with the compliment. Jason bit back a smirk of amusement and struck Dick two hard blows with the long, elegant cane he had bought. Dick’s body quivered but he bit his lip and kept silent.

This felt like the most power Jason had ever had over his brother – unbound, unrestrained but as still and hushed as if he was hogtied and gagged.

His good behavior couldn’t last though, and when Jason licked a wet strip up his back Dick couldn’t seem to stop himself from moaning and twitching. Jason didn’t hesitate and struck him across the tops of his thighs and buttocks.

The sound of the cane made Jason’s own cock throb. He was fascinated by the way Dick’s muscles shock with the tension of holding still, and the way his nostrils flared as he stopped the moan that was trying to work its way up from his chest.

Jason used the cane to ring the bells, and Dick groaned and shuddered, his hips thrusting forward slightly. Jason was definitely OK with that and he shoved him forward onto the bed. Dick kept his hands held at the small of his back and fell face first onto the comforter, still moaning. Jason struck him across the ass in a flurry of blows and Dick was thrashing, the bells making a pretty noise – a strange contrast to his frenzied whimpering and panting.

All he wanted was to push into him, fuck him until there was nothing left of himself.

Jason reluctantly pulled himself back to survey the damage. Dick wouldn’t be sitting comfortably for a while, and Jason was filled with a weird mix of guilt and pride as he lay soothing, open mouthed kisses against the welts.

“Please Jason”. Dick groaned at him.

“Please what?” Jason asked. “Not doing very well at this No Talking thing are you?” He pulled Dicks ass cheeks wide, enjoying the heat under his hands and the sight of his twitching hole, already slick with lube. “In fact I think you’ve just broken all the rules.”

Dick moaned, “Sorry, sorry I'll do better!

“You’ll be a good boy for me?” Jason experimentally inserted an inch of the cane into Dick’s body, making him jerk in surprise.

“Anything Jay, _please!_ ”

He pushed a finger in beside the cane, then two, thrusting deeper. “You like this? Maybe well try something bigger next time, something to hold you open for me?”

Dick was beyond words. Jason always felt accomplished when he managed to push the chat right out of Dick’s head – it took a lot to shut him up, and it took a lot to make him insensible to orders or punishment, but when he managed it the sex was sublime; beautiful and frantic.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll cum without me touching you, just from my cock in you, filling you up.”

Dick wiggled and whined against the covers but Jason was pleased to note that his hands remained behind his back. Jason leaned over him to plant a gentle kiss on his neck. “Good boy Dickie, keep them there.”

When he couldn’t hold back any more and pushed inside, Dick sighed like it was the best thing ever and Jason’s traitorous heart soared. His emotions always ran high during sex - it made him feel stupid afterwards, but right now he felt on top of the world. “Not going to touch you, and your going to cum wearing that pretty plug, going to look so hot,” he panted as he set a punishingly fast pace.

He was never going to last long, with the heat of the beating under his hands as he pounded into Dick’s body, his brother pushing back against each thrust, gasping and thrashing, his face pressed into the sheets and his hands still fisted submissively behind his back.

It was the wild tinkling of the bells that really made it though.

As he neared his climax he pulled hard on Dick’s hair forcing his head up sharply and Dick cried out as he came, his whole body shaking with aftershocks – he was stupidly beautiful. Jason pushed him roughly down on the bed and shuddered through his own orgasm.

They lay in a sticky heap for a few long moments, before Jason rolled off and gathered Dick into his arms – it always took a while for him to come down from the endorphins, and although Jason would never admit it he savored the quiet closeness, even if it was a bit sweaty and gross.

Eventually Dick stirred and muttered something against his chest

“What was that?” Jason murmured sleepily

“I hate you.”

“Any particular reason?”

Dick groaned. “My butt hurts”

Jason grinned at the ceiling. A job well done.


End file.
